The present invention relates to a harness or carrier for a golf bag and its contents. Golfing has become a major source of entertainment. With the popularity of golf, many improvements in the equipment are currently being developed. For example, various devices have been developed to secure a golf bag and clubs onto the rear of a golf cart. A strap, for example, is one device that is used to retain the golf bag in the cart as the golfer drives from one shot to another, and from one golf hole to another golf hole. In one known carrier or harness for golf bags, a belt is attached to a rear portion behind the seats of a golf cart. The belt is laced through hand carriers on the golf bag and then buckled to snugly fit about the golf bag. One drawback with this design is that access to the bag is somewhat limited in that it is tucked into the rear of an associated golf cart. Related thereto, the golf bag is typically stood up on end wherein the golf clubs must be raised substantially in an upward direction to remove them from the bag. Providing easier access to the golf clubs while yet retaining the golf bag in the rear of the golf cart would be an improvement in the art. Another drawback with the known design of a strap is that it does not adequately stabilize the golf bag, and may as the cart is being driven, result in the bag and/or clubs in the bag being released from the back of the golf cart. Providing a golf bag retention device that firmly stabilizes the golf bag at the rear of the golf cart would be an improvement in the art.